


The Bunny

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Other, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: THIS. IS. NOT. RUSLAT. so yall pedo shippers LEAVE MY FIC.anyways this us just a story of basically Latvia whom has a pet rabbit is left hine alone with Russia for three weeks because he doesn't wanna leave his rabbit. Russua takes note of how much of a shut in Latvia really is and tries to help him out, going so far as to get another rabbit which they both grow attached to.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly quiet day in the household of Russia's. The Baltics hadn't done anything wrong all week so he let them take a three week holiday off. Russia had become, somewhat softer since the ending of the war. He allowed the baltics to still live in his home since there homes were destroyed in the war, they were given pay for cleaning and cooking aswell, they were more housemates than servants nowadays. They had separate bedrooms, Lithuania's was right next to his, Estonia's down the hallway and Latvia stayed in the room all three of them had used as he didn't want to leave it. There were pets too, Russia had his Dog Liaka whom of which was a best girl. Estonia had his giant fish tank and Lithuania had a black Leonberger named Baubas while Latvia had a bunny named Hashbrown. 

As the tall man walked through the hallways of his gargantuan home he ran a gloved hand through his platinum blonde hair. He peered into the livingroom and of course Estonia was packing books into a brief case. Russia walked inside, taking his shoes off of his feet as to not dirty up the white carpet. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Estonia looked down as to not meet his eyes. But Estonia soon found he'd have to look at Russia since he was blocking the doorway. 

With a gulp and a shaky voice Estonia quivered a "Can I help you Vanya?". Russia smiled at the name. He had told the baltics to only call him by that name while they lived with him or else. "Oh nothing little Estonia, I was just wondering where you are going to spend the holiday?" Russia asked grabbing him by the shoulder. "Well Vanya, I'm just going to the Nordic household, Sweden allowed me to vacation there for the holiday as long as I dont take his wife, whatever that means" Estonia quickly spurred out. "Good good!" Russia smiled with that terrifyingly childish grin. "Now you will give Vanya a hug before you go, da?" Russia asked holding his arms out expectantly. Estonia cringed slightly as Russia wrapped his large arms around him and didnt let go for quite some time. 

"I better get going, my train leaves soon, goodbye Mr Rus- I mean... Vanya, watch my fishies for me please!" Estonia quickly rushed out the door. Russia waved goodbye with a sad expression as the large door shut behind the tallest Baltic. 

Russia walked up the large staircase to go find Lithuania. He stopped after hearing a muffled argument and he leaned close to the bedroom door of the three baltics to listen in. 

"You and Estonia have friends you can stay with, I don't, I have Lichtenstien but if I went to her home for holiday Switzerland would shoot me" Latvia argued. "Besides, who will be here to protect Hashbrown?" Latvia asked, holding his pet rabbit close to him, a hand rested on her head and a bow around her neck as he rocked back and forth with her to his chest. 

"Well why don't you go to Sealands home? You two are friends right?" Lithuania suggested "I could take Hashbrown to Belarus with me, I'm sure Ukraine would look after her nicely". Latvia profusely shook his head "no no I want to keep Hashbrown with me, I'm safe when shes here" he looked on the verge of tears. "And Sealand is like thirteen, I'd have to watch anime with him and Ladonia while they picked out wiafus or something" he argued back. 

"Latvia, can I trust you to stay safe if you're alone here?" Lithuania asked him. "Of course I will, I have to be strong for Hashbrown" he promised, giving Lithuania a side hug as to not put down his bunny. "Stay safe, please watch over Baubas for me". 

Russia backed away from the door as it swung open with Lithuania holding his bag. "Hello there Liet, why don't you give me a hug before you leave da?" Russia held out his arms and Lithuania gave him a quick hug. 

"Where are you traveling to Liet?" Russia asked walking him to the front door. "Me, I'm just going over to Belarus, not to far away" he admitted, no use in lying to Russia. "Oh...you touch my little sister I crush your toes" Russua growled, Lithuania nodded "Yes sir!". 

Russia paused "where is Latvia going to go?" He asked. Lithuania groaned deeply "He didn't want to go anywhere, you know how he is" he waved a hand. Russia nodded "I know hes a shut in but I think I'll have to pick him up some vitamin D and calcium when I go to the supermarket tommorow" Russia claimed. Tho two laughed and said there goodbyes before Lithuania left. 

Russia had allot of time to think, and research. He had never really payed much attention to what Latvia did. He knew the boy adored reading and decorating. And his rabbit. But then he started thinking about the Rabbit, Estonia gave it to Latvia as a gift a few months ago as a birthday gift. Latvia cared for that thing so much, he nearly had a heart attack when she became ill. He didn't understand how one could care for a tiny creature so much, he guessed maybe the same way he felt when Latvia was born?. 

He remembered holding the new tiny nation in his arms, promising to protect it. He guessed that was how Latvia felt about his rabbit. After a few hours of research he found out a surprising amount of information on rabbits. After preparing dinner for Liaka and Baubas he made some frozen pizza for Latvia and himself. 

He walked up the large creaking staircase till reaching Latvia's bedroom door. The door stuck out from the rest of the house, Latvia insisted painting his own flag on it and some other things. It looked as if the creativness was escaping from the room. He knocked on it "I'm coming inside" he opened up the door and smiled seeing Latvia reading a book outloud while on some sort of facetime where he saw some of the little nations like Moldova and Kugelmugel was present. "Latvia, come downstairs will you? I made us some dinner" he told him with a smile.

Latvia took off his headphones and told them goodbye before hanging up and looking to Russia "what?" Latvia asked. "I said I have dinner ready I also have some good news, get dressed please were going somewhere after dinner" Russia smiled with glee and left the room.


	2. Number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO SET MY CHAPTERS AS 2/? I DON'T REMEMBER HOW TO DO IT AND ITS DRIVING ME NUTS

Latvia shivered, as he always did but right now his shivering was of fear and not being cold. Russia hadn't hurt him, Estonia or Lithuania in a long time, but he still felt scared being around the man all alone like this, like stepping on eggshells even though he was almost certain Russia wouldn't snap ever again. To him Russia was like a dormant volcano, he might explode if you stick your pickaxe the wrong way. 

He walked down the creaky, old staircase to the dining hall. The house was very big, it had to be in thd old days but now things were diffrent. His eyes lit up at the smell of Pizza and he quickened his pace into the dining hall. 

Latvia sat on one end of the long tables meant to seat twenty while Russia sat at the other end. Latvia saw Russia say something but couldn't hear him "WHAT?!" He hollered out. Russia rolled his eyes "COME SIT HERE NEXT TO ME, WE CAN HEAR EACHOTHER BETTER DA?!" Russia yelled back. Latvia snickered to himself and got up with his empty plate and went to sit next to Russia and the pizza. The two sat in akward silence untill Russia cut himself a slice of pizza "Are you hungry? You havent been out of your room all day" He said sympathetically. Latvia rolled his eyes "Who are you my mom?, sure I'll take a slice" he reached over and grabbed himself one. 

Russia wanted so badly to reach out and tell him 'I'm not your mother I'm your father you dimwit' but he couldnt do that. It had been over one hundred years of Latvia's existence he couldn't just drop the bomb on him now. "Well, what did you do today?" Russia asked him trying to make conversation. Latvia shrugged "played video games, chatted with Lichtenstein and played with Hashbrown mostly" he admitted and took a bite. 'Interesting, Lichtenstein is Switzerland's little sister right?" Russia asked. Latvia shook his head "No, her parents are Hungary and Austria, they just shipped her off to Switzerland during the wars and she never left, so she was kinda adopted I guess?" Latvia told him, not meeting his eyes. 

"So, is she your friend? Or something more?" Russia grinned as he saw Latvia's eyes shoot up to meet his "what nO SHES JUst a frIENd-" he bit his lip as his voice cracked. Russia started to laugh "Awe to be young and in love" he snickered. Latvia shoved his arm playfully "Its not like that! Lili is just a friend!" Latvia pleaded with him. Russia just laughed harder "it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I was once young and in love aswell, there was Hungary, Greenland, Scandanavia was pretty but she was too old for me, France happened and then there was that fling with Belgium" His heart grew saddened when he talked about his exes, present in his speech. Latvia crossed his arms "Well arent you a France of northern Europe" he snapped and grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Hey, dont talk to me that way I'm giving you a present after dinner you ungrateful child" Russia laughed. Latvia started shivering again "i-im sorry Vanya" he stuttered out. Russia realized he had actually scared the boy "hey its alright, I'm not going to hurt you I was just messing around" Russia said softly, combing a hand through Latvia's hair."Yes sir, sorry for getting scared sir" there was still strain to his voice. Latvia didn't eat the rest of his slice, he just stood there waiting for Russia to be done so he could clean up the plates. 

Just as the older man finished he stood up with his plate "you get your plate I'll get mine" Russua told him. Latvia nodded and picked up his own "Sorry force of habit" he admitted and started to head back to his room. Russia washed his plate and looked to the staircase "Latvia? Where are you going? I told you to get dressed for a reason" he called out. Latvia flinched, he wanted to know what his surprise was. But that the same time it could be something terrible. Hs turned around has hs heard a THUMP THUMP THUMP coming behind him and giggled abit as Liaka and Baubas cane to lick his fingers. He giggled abit and felt slightly better.

But nonetheless curiosity got the best of him. So here he was sitting in the passenger's seat of Russia's car holding Hashbrown on his lap with her harness and leash on her. "Sir, if you dont mind me asking, where are we going? And why did you want me to bring Hashbrown? Not that I'm complaining" he held his brown bunny close to him. She made him feel safe. 

Russia smiled "The pet store of course!". Latvia became as pale as snow, he remembered a few years ago when he tried to keep a cat in the house but Baubas kept wanting to eat it so Liet made him take it to a pet store, thus how Estonia ended up giving him the rabbit. He teared up and started to cry, holding his rabbit close "Im sorry whatever I did I'm sorry please don't! don't take her away I'm sorry! Ull even try and socialize please donf!" he sobbed. Russia grew alarmed and pulled over to the sudevif the road, hashbrowns nudged at Latvia to loosen his grip which he did. 

"Latvia what's the matter? I thought you'd like this" Russia asked with concern "what's wrong?". "Wait so your not making me give Hashbrown away?" He sniffled, his red face slowly calming as he wiped his tears. Russia shook his head "no no no, I read up on Rabbits all day and decided to get her a friend, there's only one pet store here in Volchansk that has Rabbits" he claimed. Latvia's face lit up "Wait really? So I don't have to socialize?" He beamed. Russia scoffed "No, in return for getting another bunny, you have to invite Lichtenstein over, you need friends Latvia, and I'm not talking DnD campaigns with the magic trio and Belarus, that's just a group of akward introverts, it's really sad to watch you guys play in all honesty, you guys are to attached to your story aswell" he pulled back onto the road. 

"Hey it's not that bad!" Latvia pressed back. Russia deadpanned "You all cried when Norway's dragon died, EVEN BELARUS, that heartless biiii- female dog doesn't cry for anything!". Latvia crossed his arms "she is a heartless female dog" he pouted. "Hey only I can say that about my sisters" he snapped. "Right sorry sir" he giggled. 

They finally reached the pet store and got out of the car. "Here we are, let's go get you a rabbit" Russia grinned as the two of them plus the rabbit on a leash walked inside. Russia took the leash and let Latvia go look for the rabbits. 

It wasn't too long before Latvia found an employee to take him to the rabbits. He grinned excitedly looking into the cage. "So, what kind of snake do you have kid?" The woman asked. Latvia looked at her in confusion "snake?". "Oh, you're not feeding this to a snake?" He asked the nation. Latvia shook his head "No! We're getting Hashbrown a friend!" He exclaimed looking into the rabbit crate. He sniffled, knowing that some of these tiny rabbits would be fed to snakes broke his heart, but that's just how the world goes around. 

Russia caught sight of him and walked up, still having Hashbrown on her leash "oh you found them! How joyful!, we can't gave a baby one though sadly, but Latvia why dont you pick from the older Rabbits?" Russia offered. Latvia nodded and went to one edge of the crate where the larger ones were "how old are these bigger rabbits?" He asked. The employee shrugged "Three months I think" she told them. "Ws got hashbrown Four months ago, she was a baby then so its perfect!" Russia chimed. 

Latvia picked up rabbit after rabbit till finally settling on a white bunny with black patches in her feet, ears and nose "This one, I like her" he grinned as the rabbit tried to get out of his grip but slowly settled down as he placed the fluffy thing into a box provided by the store. 

Next chapter: introductions


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took sl long!

The ride home went as usual. Latvia kept the new bunny in the box on his lap while having Hashbrown on Russia's lap. As they drive Russia looked to his side "Are you excited Lat?" Russia asked quietly as to not scare the child. Latvia nodded silently and watched as Hashbrown hopped over to see the other bunny in the box. She sniffed the box and soon scared Russia by doing a rabbit binky. A move which a rabbit jumps and twists in the air.

Latvia laughed at how cute it was but Russia had to pull over and make sure she wasn't having a heart attack before Latvia explained to him what a rabbit binky was. Russia soon got back on the road while Latvia was reassured that introducing them would be easy.

You see, Hashbrown was a very pampered free range rabbit, she had her litter box but otherwise could roam the house as she pleased, The dogs never bothered her because they knew the wrath of Liet for hurting the rabbit. When they got home Latvia quickly put the new girl into a cage and sat it next to Hashbrowns litter box. The black and white lop sniffed around the cage, jumping and hopping. Hashbrown rushed over when Latvia sat her down. Hashbrown poked her nose through the wire to sniff through. 

Russia and Latvia left the room and were soon in the livingroom. Latvia went to drag in some firewood as it was rather cold outside and the fireplace hadn't roared in quite awhile. Russia grabbed the remote and DVD player and started shuffling through it. When Latvia returned and started lighting his fire, Russia peaked over at him "Hey, when are you going to invite her?" He asked. Latvia froze up "well- not right now, I still need to train the new bunny, and clean the litter and stuff and yeah I just don't have the time-" Russia cut him off "Latviya, you don't do anything but stay with your rabbits, go online or read books, don't let pets hold you back, I'll take care if the new bunny, you're going to invite your friend, and if Switzerland says no I've got blackmail" Russia smiled heavily which sent a shiver up Latvia's spine.

"W-what kind of blackmail?" He asked fearfully, he always thought of Switzerland to be a pristine upright person. Russia grinned "I've seen him and taken pictures of him in a dress being very happy with his Ya-ho-ho-tra-la-la, hes closed off whenever he talks about that kind of stuff so surely he wouldn't want someone leaking these to, I dunno, Austria or France?" He laughed abit. Latvia shook his head "Mr Russia you can be cruel sometimes" he snickered and grabbed his phone. 

The phone was covered in cracks on the screen from being dropped so much, but it was usable. He shakily dialed Leitchenstiens phone number and waited. As it rang his mind filled with doubts, such as: this is dumb I don't need friends. How many times has it rang? What if she laughs at me?-soon she picked up and the call went as followed. 

"Hello Latvia! How are you?" She asked excitedly since it had been a rather long time since they spoke last. Latvia went blank and didn't speak. "Hello? Raivis?" Leitch muttered. He soon snapped back to reality "Um yes hello I'm well!" He greeted. "I was wondering if...you'd like to come over and hang out for a day or two, or three dunno?" He offered. She lit up "Oh that would be wonderful! I've wanted to get out of the house for awhile now" she spoke with excitement   
"Let me go ask Switzy". There was silence and muffled asking. "Gimmie the damn phone!" Switzy yelled and started talking. This is when he handed the phone to Russia. "Look I dunno what you're planning but-". "Hello Heidi" was all Russia had to say. 

Liechtenstein watched as her brothers face grew pale and he looked as if he was about to cry. "You rat bastard- fine sure she can go" he tossed the phone back to her and stormed off to his room. Kugelmugel then walked over to her "What's wrong with Switzy?" They asked Lili shrugged and walked away from them. 

Russia handed the phone back to Latvia "So I'll see you sometime tonight?" He asked excitedly. She started getting her things "Yeah, I'll get a plane ticket as soon as I can I'll see you then!" And with that she hung up. 

Latvia did a little victory fist bump with the air, Russia smiled. "Good Job, go spend time with your rabbit, air out your room, please, and shower- AXE DOESN'T COUNT AS A SHOWER" he told Latvia to go do these things while he cleaned up the house abit.

Latvia was sitting in the upstairs bathroom drying his hair with a blow dryer untill it was all puffy. He hadn't had a haircut in a rather long time but meh he didn't go out to places much anyways so why bother?. He slipped on a sweatshirt and frowned seeing that it was to big for him again. He tried so hard to keep an average weight but it was hard when you have a metabolism as fast as he did. 

He stared into the mirror and started to get anxious again untill he was yanked from his own mind by the sound of a bucket tipping over and Russia yelling angrily downstairs. He groaned and rushed down the staircase. What he saw made him laugh abit to himself. Russia was sitting on the floor trying to mop up soapy water with paper towels. Latvia rolled his eyes and joined him, getting a well absorbent towel "Dont buy such expensive paper towels, they don't absorb anything" he grumbled. Russia pouted "I barely ever clean anymore so give me a break, you children are do lucky, when I was a young boy we'd make our own soap, get the water from the river-" Russia's tangent was cut short by Latvia. "Ok boomer". Russia glared at him "Hey technically you and I are both before boomers so shut it, boomer" he snapped at the younger. 

Latvia was quick to shut up and helped clean untill he heard the loud doorbell ring to the tune of "My Grandfather's clock", an eerie yet calming tune. 'Ill get the door" Russia said and stood up and walked to the large heavy oak doors infront of his house. He opened it and there Lietchienstien stood with her bags with a sweet innocent look on her face that quickly turned to slight fear. 

"Hello Mr Russia, uh, I made it Is Latvia inside?" She asked sweetly. Russia stepped out of the way "He's in the livingroom cleaning up a spill, I'll go make some snacks!" Hs said excitedly and rushed off to the kitchen. The only time he got to make snacks was when Kugelmugel stopped by for a week or Sealand held micromeeting in his house since no other nation trusted him not to drug their food. 

Lietchienstien walked deeper into the large lavish house, already feeling the warmth of the fire as she passed the glass etagere filled with small glass figurines, probably Ukraine's. It wasn't my Qaedalong till she found Latvia finishing mopping up the floor. 

"Bunny boy?" She called out quietly, it was a inside joke between the two, hed call her "Goat girl" and she'd call him "Bunny boy". He perked up from his bucket and smiled happily "It is you! Hi it's been awhile since I saw you in person!" He grinned and hurried over. He hesitated to give her a hug, his arms wavering. Lietchienstien giggled and yanked him into a hug "Hi Latvia!" She cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name the new bunny first comment!


End file.
